


Pretty, Pretty Princess

by AwkwardBlueKitty



Series: Interesting/Random Conversations [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome Bromance, F/M, Funny Conversation, Humor, M/M, Mentions of Derek and Stiles, Mentions of Scott and Isaac, Stiles and Scott friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardBlueKitty/pseuds/AwkwardBlueKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation between Scott and Stiles. It's just pure talking in this one. Got love their bromance. Also this story mentions DerekxStiles, ScottxIsaac, and ScottxAllison.  </p><p>“You’re just jealous I’m closer to becoming one then you are! Don’t hate me because I’m beautiful, Scott.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty, Pretty Princess

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Scott and Stiles epic bromance! This story mentions DerekxStiles (OTP) and ScottxIsaac as well as ScottxAllison. Enjoy.
> 
> BTW the bold parts is Scott talking and the non-bold parts is Stiles talking.

“Dude, I totally want to be a pretty, pretty princess when I grow up. I’m pretty sure I got the ‘pretty, pretty’ part down and now I just need the ‘princess’ part to make my dream come true.”

**“Stiles…what are you smoking?”**

“Uh huh! I finally got your attention, Scott! I’ve been trying to get it for the pass, like, twenty minutes or something. And I’m not smoking anything.”

**“You sure about that, Stiles? And it was not twenty minutes.”**

“Whatever. It’s so hard to get your attention when you’re daydreaming about Allison or Isaac. Who was it this time, hm?”

**“I-it’s none of your business!”**

“I’m guessing it was, hm, Isaac? Oh, please tell me I’m right!”

**“Whatever, dude. I think I prefer you talking about wanting to be a pretty, pretty princess.”**

“You’re just jealous I’m closer to becoming one then you are! Don’t hate me because I’m beautiful, Scott.”

**“Dude, seriously, what are you smoking?”**

“Don’t know, want some though? They did teach me something about sharing is caring. Although screw that when it’s with someone you don’t like.”

**“No thanks, man. Not if it’s going to make me want to become a pretty prin-”**

“Pretty, _pretty_ princess!”

**“Sorry, my bad, a pretty, _pretty_ princess. Seriously?”**

“What?”

**“I would rather be…um, I don’t know. I’ll want to be a, ah, my little pony first before wanting to become a pretty, _pretty_ princess.”**

“I can’t believe you, Scott. Has our friendship meant nothing to you? You don’t want to be a pretty, pretty princess with me? I feel so hurt.”

**“I’m sure you do.”**

“I am! And really…my little pony? Do you want to tell me something, Scott? As your ex-best friend, you can tell me anything.”

**“Ex-best friend?”**

“You didn’t want to be a pretty, pretty princess with me.”

**“Oh, that makes perfect sense.”**

“Thank you.”

**“And I don’t have anything to tell you, Stiles. I would rather be a my little pony. Actually, I just want to be me.”**

“Well, that’s boring.”

**“Wow, thanks.”**

“You’re welcome. Actually, hm, never mind become a my little pony.”

**“Oh, why the change of heart all of a sudden?”**

“Because duh, every pretty, pretty princess needs a my little pony to ride on! So you’ll be mine! Wow, I can’t believe how this all worked out in the end. Tell me when you’re close to fulfilling your dream. We make a good pair of BFFs.”

**“Yeah, where you want to ride me!”**

“Hey, get your mind out of the gutter, dude! Besides Allison and Isaac would kill me if I rode you like _that._ ”

 **“Yeah, and then Derek would kill me, Isaac, Allison and for the fun of it Lydia, Jackson, Erica, and Boyd**.”

“Sooo, we both agree I should not ride you in a sexual manner?”

**“Agree…for all our sakes.”**

“Okay, I’m down with that. I only want to ride Derek anyway.”

**“Dude!”**

“What?”

**“What did I tell you about sharing sex information about Derek and you?”**

“Um…I don’t remember. Oh, wait, I do remember. You screamed like a little girl and ran off so technically you didn’t tell me anything on the whole Derek and me sex issue.”

**“I thought me screaming, a very manly scream, and running off would give you a hint.”**

“It was not a manly scream, Scott. In no way could that scream even be considered a manly scream. You screamed like a little girl.”

**“I did not! And anyway, I only screamed because you were telling me about ho-how, um…I don’t want to talk about it.”**

“How freaking huge Derek is?”

**“…why do you hate me, Stiles?”**

“Sharing is caring!”

**“Please don’t share with me.”**

“Aw, I don’t mind it when you talk about sex with Isaac or when it’s with Allison. I’m cool with it. You don’t seem to mind talking about sex then.”

**“Well yeah, because there’s no Derek involve.”**

“Yeah, for your information Derek and se-”

**“No! Please don’t finish that. Hearing you talk about sex with Derek…is like, is like hearing your parents talk about sex or something!”**

“Hmm…I didn’t know when I hooked with Derek, I would be adopting six cubs.”

**“Six?”**

“Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Jackson, Lydia, and you.”

**“What about Allison?”**

“I don’t think the Argents will let me adopt her. I could try but I’m too young and hot to die so early.”

**“Er, good point.”**

“You know, the more I think about it…I’m so the ‘mom’ in the pack, aren’t I?”

**“Um….”**

“I’m not going to punish you or anything like that for answering me, Scott.”

**“Yeah, you kinda of are.”**

“What?! Go to your room, mister! Right this second.”

**“Hey, don’t blame me. We can’t help it if you’re like the ‘mom’ in our pack. Isn’t that, um, awesome?”**

“……don’t tell your brothers or sisters, but you’re my favorite little one.”

**“Aw, thanks mom.”**

“You’re welcome, sweetie. Now please stop screwing with your brother, Isaac. Our neighbors are starting to whisper and look at us funny.”

**“Screw them.”**

“I don’t think Isaac and Allison would appreciate you doing that.”

**“That’s totally not what I meant!”**

“Oh, I know. Messing with you, man.”

**“So, why did you need to get my attention for?”**

“Huh? Oh, because I wanted to tell you something.”

**“That you wanted to be a pretty, pretty princess?”**

“No, my little pony boy.”

**“Then what?”**

“Um…I forgot. Damn, I totally forgot what I was going to tell you! Geezs thanks, Scott.”

**“Hey, don’t blame me.”**

“No, I’m totally blaming you.”

**“Just try to remember and maybe it’ll come back to you or something.”**

“Hmph. I can’t believe this and I tried so hard to get your attention.”

**“Oh yeah, twenty minutes, right?”**

“Yes, twenty minutes. Why is that so hard to belie-AH! I remember!”

**“Well? What is it?”**

“Derek’s nine inches long!”

**“STILES!!!”**

“………what? I’m just joking. Well, actually I’m not. But I mean what I originally wanted to tell you was if you wanted to get some pizza. So pizza?”

**“You actually expect me to eat after telling me that?”**

“Why not? It always makes me hungry aft-”

**“Please stop and just order the pizza.”**

“Oh al-right, my little pony.”

**“And make sure to ask for extra pepperoni, pretty, pretty princess!”**


End file.
